Voice for Hire
by ShadowManipulation
Summary: She always kept her powers hidden. Many knew her as a mage, a merchant, a trader, wandering the lands doing odd jobs and requests for the odd coin. Not many knew about the power of the voice and she like to keep it that way. That was until she got summoned to Middle Earth.
1. Another one

"They wanted me to kill you." She looked from the bodies towards Paarthurnax who's perched on the high rock. Blood pooled beneath the bodies, staining the snow.

"The blades were wise not to trust me."

"I told them I will not." She said, dispelling her bound sword. She let out a long sigh, the wind taking her breath away. "They shouldn't have tried." She kneeled over a body checking if they carried anything worth while. She frowned when he saw Delphine's body. She knew the woman, lives in Riverwood with her husband, Orgnar at the inn. She talked more to Orgnar as he dealt with the inn more so than his wife who was rarely there. Poor Orgnar. She hates it when its someone she knew, as guilt start to whirl around inside her.

 _I'm tired._

"Dovahkiin." She turned around when she heard a new voice and saw Arngeir standing there staring at the bodies. A moment of silence has passed before he raised his head and met her gaze. Then to her surprise he bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you, for saving Paarthurnax." She stumbled a little bit before quickly bowing down to the elder.

"It was the right thing to do sir." She straightened up and gave him a small smile. The Graybeards are always nice to her. Closest thing to having a family she has come close to, even if they scold her like a youngling who broke the kitchen to eat the sweet rolls.

"I assume that you are well Skylar?" She looked down at herself and shrugged.

"It's mostly dirt than blood- _their_ blood." She corrected as she brushed some of the dirt and ashes off her mage robe, fascinated by how the wind carries them to the far distance plains below. Relaxing sounds good right about now. A small hum escaped her as her thoughts wondered, she going to get herself cleaned up, some food and possibly pay a visit to Sinding, see how he's doing in his new cave home.

"I see." He walked past her and stood by Paarthurnax's side. When she finished getting the majority of the grim off, she noticed both of them were silently waiting, for her.

"Erm, is there something else you need?"

"You are being summoned Dovahkiin." The wind around her started up, wrapping around her form too light for her to notice but the way they both looked at her sent a cold shudder down her spine. She knew that look. The look of pity.

"What's wrong?"

"Your destiny is intertwined with another realm Dovahkiin."

"W-wait, another realm?Like the realm of Apocrypha? From the black book?"

"Not quite young dovah." Paarthurnax said. "Some destinies are chosen for you, some you chose yourself. However the Dovahkiin has many. It is up to you this time." Her head is starting to hurt. I'm being sent on another quest again. The wind around her grew tremendously, blowing down her hood, exposing her face to the biting cold air.

"No matter what happens Skylar, you will always have a place here, in High Hrothgar." Arngeir said. She held her arms up to shield her eyes and face from the storm trying to see Paarthurnax and Arngeir through the storm.

"But wait, how shall I come back?" Her question was lost to the wind as well as her footing.

 **May we meet again young one.**

* * *

Gandalf stood there, gripping his staff in anticipation as he saw the wind picked up, blowing leaves and debris around the middle of the forest ground. Frodo and company are making their way towards Rivendell and he is short on time. A moment past, nothing happened. The wizard began to doubt himself if he performed the ritual correctly when suddenly Shadowfax behind him began to whine and kicked up dirt in a panic.

"Hush now friend. We will be on our way soon." Just as he turned back towards the center a body fell and landed with a thump on the ground.

Skylar rolled over and started to cough violently, her hand beating against her chest. Who summons someone from the sky, literally. After her coughing died down, she sat up and looked around her. She was in a small clearing surrounded by forest, light still shines through the parted trees and it seemed peaceful quiet place. The sound of a horse neighing at the edge of the clearing caught her attention. She turned and saw a elderly name dressed in grey with a staff and a what looks like a wizards hat.

"Welcome to Middle earth child."

* * *

 _Sorry folks, I'm new to writing and find it difficult to find words to match and express what I imagine in stories and such. But I'm trying my best! This is just something I thought of whilst reading and thought why not XD_

 _Thank you for reading._


	2. So it begins

"So there's this one ring, Frodo, the hobbit has, it's very powerful yet very dangerous. You are on a journey to destroy it?" They were riding on their horses towards the distance forest nestled below the mountains known as Rivendell.

She and Gandalf set off from the clearing not too long ago and now are on their way to the Elven town, with hope that Frodo and company has made it there, safely.

"Yes child, you will meet him soon enough and the others. Then the journey will be perilous, many foes and forces that will do anything in their power to take the ring." He turned and looked at her. "Even some allies will be taken by the ring."

She hummed in thought as she tried to process all the information as they rode towards the Elven town.

 _Taken?_ _So the ring has power over ones will?_ She almost scoffed to herself a small smile showing. _Can't catch a break can I?_

She touched her scarf which is also her mask with a special enchantment embedded into the material. She will should probably keep it to herself first before exposing her voice to these people. Who knows how they would react.

 _If they are anything like the people of Skyrim,_ she thought, _they shall not know._

* * *

Gandalf looked forward occasionally glancing at the woman who rides beside him.

When she first fell into the forest, he thought he did something wrong and that she was a regular civilian. She didn't dress like a warrior and didn't have any weapons on her person.

He had to make sure.

So he explained where they were and the clueless face he got confirmed she was not from this realm. So he introduced himself as a gentleman should, even if she was the wrong one, one should not forget common courtesy especially towards a lady.

He then continued to talk about Middle Earth and the quest that was in needed of help that he has set off to find help. She just sat on the forest floor quietly listening to him throughout his speech occasionally nodding in reply more so to herself than in answers to him. When he finished all he received was a blank look before the girl stood up, brushing off some leaves.

"Shall we continue our talk on the road then Mr Gandalf? This quest seems time cautious."

"Gandalf is fine my child and yes that would be preferable to make up for lost time." He gestured towards Shadowfax, "This is my friend, Shadowfax, he can make up for any lost time we have wasted on out meeting. He's strong, he can handle two or more people."

He had hoped that the girl would have more or less lost her calm and demanded to be sent back home after his explanations, preaching about how he got the wrong person. He had hoped he could try the ritual again to get someone more suited for the position.

It is wrong to send the inexperience to battle if he had anything thing to say about it.

However his suspicions about her being a civilian was wiped clean when her hands glowed purple. The ground next to her appeared a dark purple pool of smoke which grew every second in size.

He was about to question her when a horse, black as night and eyes of a demon arose from the pool, rearing up on its hind legs before landing right in front of him. He stumbled back not expecting such a large creature appearing in front of him, his grip on his staff tighten, prepared for anything. The demon horse stared at him, the red eyes captivated him causing him to shudder in fear.

What if… _servant of Sauron_.

His eyes narrowed, and turned to the woman who summoned the creature.

"You know magic? You're a wizard?" He accused taking a step back readying his staff, unsure now, if she is a friend or foe. After Saruman, he's not taking any chances. He didn't sense any darker in her when she was summoned into this world. Was he that worn out that he missed the telltale signs of darkness and corruption?

She went up to her horse stroking his mane, she sensed the uneasiness and some fear Gandalf felt when she used her magic to summon her horse from the other realm where he rested.

 _Not so common then, magic in this world._

"Yeah more or less, though, we prefer to call ourselves mages."

"There are more of your type?" Gandalf questioned.

"Yes, it's quite a common practice back home. Most people I met has some experience with magic." From the corner of her eye, she saw Gandalf relaxing his stance a little when she mentioned it was a common practice.

 _Trust is an issue here I see._

She smiled small and turned to Gandalf, "This is Shadowmere, don't let his looks deceive you, he's a gentle giant..." the image of Shadowmere charging head-on towards a dragon flashed through her mind - "... most of the time." She walked up to Gandalf and bowed. "My name is Skylar of Skyrim, nice to make your acquaintance." Gandalf shifted on his feet before confirming there is no darkness in this woman, untouched by Sauron.

A smile graced his as he too returned the bow with one of his own.

"The pleasures all mine child. Come, we make haste to Rivendell."

* * *

 _I googled alot for this story. For words and phrases to see if sayings make sense XD Google is my friend._

 _Thanks for reading._


	3. Introductions

They crossed the bridge, leaving their horses on the other side. Shadowmere dissolved into a purple pool of shadow, waiting to be called again by his master. This went unnoticed by the elves that stand guard who are more concerned about a sight of the grey wizard sprinting towards the courtyard.

Skylar lagged behind as she was in awe at the sights. The elves here, they are different from the ones back home. Even their servants. Already she sensed they are viewed as high nobility, head held high with grace with each step, their home looks like paradise compared to back home. She felt belittled compared to these elves. Maybe these don't even compare to the mysterious snow elves back home.

When she caught up with Gandalf, she saw him surrounded by children? No, on closer inspection she realised these must be the race of hobbits Gandalf told her about. The sound of sobs and cries concerned her as the hobbits clinged to Gandalf as if he was their life line, while he tried his best to sooth the hobbits. Sky stood at the edge of the group not wanting to intrude their moment.

"M-mr Gandalf." One hobbit cried into his robes. "It's Frodo! They won't let us in! Sayin' we disturb the healing! We won't do a lick to disturb them! Tell'em Sam!" One hobbit cried looking at the one who stood further back from the group with tears running down his face.

"Sam, my dear boy, what is this idiot blabbering about. What happened to Frodo?"

"Morgul blade." Sam whispered looking up. "He's been stabbed with a Morgul blade Mr Gandalf." Gandalf's frame froze at the young hobbits words. Skylar eyes narrowed. _Morgul blade?_ She shift through her memory of swords that she has read or found in skyrim and not one is called Morgul.

 _I wonder what it does to cause such grief._

"Where is Frodo?"

"He was taken to the healing rooms by the elves. I'll show you." Sam and Gandalf started heading towards the stairs leading towards the main house when suddenly the doors opened and out walked an elf dressed in brown robes and a silver circlet around his head. He just stood there for a moment, his eyes quickly taking in everyone at the courtyard, his eyes lingered on Skylar for a quick second before turning to Gandalf with a smile on his face. From the way he just graced down the stairs with the air of authority and enlightenment surround him, Skylar knew he was in charge here _._ She straighten up and stood to attention.

 _Mustn't disrespect, who knows what they will do to me here._

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf greeted.

"Welcome Gandalf the grey." Elrond greeted as he walked towards them. His gaze turned and rested on her. "I see we have a stranger amongst us." The comment turned the heads of the hobbits as they only just noticed her standing at the back. She stepped forward about to introduce herself but was interrupted by Gandalf.

"This is Skylar, my apprentice." Her mouth almost fell open as he said those words. Wait _what?_

"I see." Elrond mused before turning to face her. "Welcome to Rivendell, Skylar. I hope you find you stay here most pleasant." She quickly bowed down to the elf.

"You are most welcome Lord Elrond." She straightened up.

"And what of Frodo?" Gandalf asked hesitantly. Elrond frowned.

"Come, it will be better to show you than telling you."

"Stay with the hobbits Skylar, I'll be right back." And so Gandalf left Skylar alone with three very curious and excited hobbits who were suddenly right in front of her. A sudden chill ran down her back as she watched Gandalf leave with the Lord. Why does she have the feeling of doom ahead of her.

* * *

They settled beneath a grand tree. Lord Elrond's estate didn't have enough room for all the guests so Skylar politely declined a room offer and offered it to Gandalf instead. She watched as the one called Sam settle next a fire pit, attempting to light the fire and the other two, Merry and Pippin were practicing sword fighting… well more like playing. A small smile found it's way on her face as she watched them. _So carefree. Living in the moment._

Envy settled in as her thoughts wandered to back home.

Since as long as she could remember, not one moment of peace or tranquil she had before something came up that needed her attention; bandits, the undead, civilians or dragons. Sure doing the odd jobs and helping the people made her more liked but still, it was hauntingly lonely being on your own for a long time.

She shook her head clearing her thoughts before shifting away from leaning against the tree and seated opposite Sam across the fire pit.

"Want some help?" Sam looked up startled to see the mage so close to him.

"It's alright miss, nothing I can't handle." He went back to striking the flint, trying to produce a spark. She noticed his pack next to him and it is filled with cooking utensils and produce wrapped in cloth. She smiled to herself. _He has his priorities straight._

"You weren't satisfied with Lord Elrond's meal he provided us?" The question startled him causing him to drop the flint.

"N-not at all Miss Skylar. It was very satisfying. It's just we hobbits, it takes a lot of fill our bellies." He laughed at the end rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish way. "Plus Merry and Pippin over most certainly worked up the appetite." Skylar chuckled and nodded.

"Aye, a home cooked meal is a perfect way to replenish the strength of a warrior."

"Well said my lady." Pippin said taking a seat next to Skylar and Merry next to Sam. "She speaks my kind of language."

"Please call me Skylar. I do not possess the traits to be called such a high title as Lady." Skylar laughed.

"Why not? You are a lady aren't you?" Merry asked who was then elbowed by Sam hushing 'be polite' at him. Skylar smiled.

"Aye I am a lady. But back home, we only use it to acknowledge someone of a higher standing. I rather not have the extended responsibility that comes with that title." With that said Sam turned his attention back to starting a fire while Merry and Pippin continued to ask her questions.

"So what do you do to make yourself as Gandalf's apprentice?"

"Yeah! This is the first time I've seen or heard about you." Merry agreed with his cousin.

Skylar paused a bit in thought. She hasn't asked Gandalf why he said it before he went, more importantly if she was allowed to say that she was from an entirely different realm.

She was about to answer the hobbits when Sam's yelp of pain drew their attention. He was cradling his hand, the flint on the floor with a small thin coat of blood on it.

"Bleeding sod of a stone." He muttered to himself putting his cut finger in his mouth. Skylar shifted closer to the hobbit and held out her hand.

"May I?" Confused, Sam rested his hand on top of hers so she can see the cut.

Skylar held out her other hand. Slowly what looks like sunlight lit up her palm, small specks that looks like stars swirling and dancing around as it illuminates the hobbits faces in the pale light as they lent forward, captivated by the sight. She hovered her hand over Sam's and watched as the lights swirl around his injury, closing the wound, healing it.

"The cut! It's gone!" Sam exclaimed, flipping over his hand to check and double check.

"You know magic." Merry breathed looking at where the wound should have been.

"Magic?" Skylar repeated. She brought her hand up again. "Yeah, I suppose I do." The hobbits watched in awe as this time, instead of the golden lights, it was fire.

* * *

 _Took longer than expected because I was struggling finding the correct words for some situation XD Thank you for the review and follows! I didnt expect people will like this take on lotr crossover so really surprised XD_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	4. Pleasantries

"I never heard of this 'second breakfast.'" Skylar said accepting a plate of sausages and egg courtesy of Sam with a thank you.

"Oh yes, it's our hobbits great tradition. There's also second lunch and dinner! It is most important to a hobbit." Pippin cheered with his plate of food.

"I see I have so much to learn." Skylar laughed.

They all settled down around the fire. That morning the alcove was filled with small chatter and the smell of food as the hobbits and dragonborn talked to one another. Both learning as much as one could.

That lasted until one of Elrond's servant came to the group with news regarding one of their own.

"Lord Elrond wishes me to deliver the news, the young halfling, Mr. Frodo is awake."

A moment of silence passed the group. It was Sam who broke the silence. He jumped up, his plate of food tumbled onto the ground forgotten as he raced into the main house. Merry and Pippin looked at each other before wolfing down their remaining food and giving chase. Skylar sighed with a smile, settling her plate aside and bid the elf servant a quick thank you before following the two hobbits who are long out of sight. However, when she got in though, she saw Merry and Pippin standing in the corridor looking positively lost.

She grinned.

"I am to assume that you two have no idea where Frodo is?" She hummed as they turned around looking sheepish.

"Don't suppose you do, do ya Sky?" Pippin chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I haven't got the slightest idea."

* * *

The dragonborn spent most of the mid morning exploring the estate with the duo hobbits whilst trying to find their friend. They found the kitchen but got immediately kicked out by the cooks when they recognised Pippin.

"I'm afraid to ask but what was that about?" Skylar asked, looking at Pippin who was walking beside her.

"In my defence, I thought the food was for guests." He gestured to the other two walking with him. "We are guests. How I am supposed to know there are more guests. They didn't tell me until I was halfway done."

"What did you have?" Merry prodded.

"I don't know. Looked like a chicken or some sort." Merry nodded at his cousin in approval as they continued along.

They continued in the search for their friend whilst checking in every room they passed, knocking of course after they received a long scolding from an elf man who was halfway dressed.

"You two had to open both the doors wide open didn't you." Skylar teased as she walked with the two now red hobbits. She laughed. "Had to show the entire world. Never thought I would get to see it. Now I can't unsee it."

"Wasn't my fault, I was just following Pippin actions." Merry grumbled as kicked a small pebble in front of him.

"Don't blame me, how was I supposed to know." Pippin cried. "He should have locked the door! Who gets changed in the doorway! And you!" He swivelled around pointing at Skylar. "How did you get away from the lecture without him seeing you?"

Skylar winked. "A mage never reveals her secrets."

"I thought we are friends. Friends never keep secrets from each other." Pippin pouted at her. Skylar chuckled and proceeded to ruffle the hobbit's hair.

"In due time, Pippin, in due time, and speaking of friend, I think I see yours?" Skylar squinted, pointing in the distance to the two figures who are walking along the balcony. The cousins followed the direction she was pointing at before recognition lit their faces.

"Frodo!" Merry and Pippin cried before sprinting towards their friend, throwing themselves into a hug. She watched as they exchanged their wishes and pleasantries before Frodo was tugged towards her by the two cousins whilst Sam tagged along further back.

"This is Skylar, the mage! She knows magic too!" Merry exclaimed to Frodo gesturing to Skylar.

"It's finally good put a face to the famous hobbit I have been told about." Skylar greeted bowing slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Frodo."

"I heard much about you from Sam too, it's nice to meet you too."

"Show him! Show him what you can do!" Pippin jumped excitedly pulling her closer to the group. Skylar smiled, crouched down and brought forth her hand. The hobbits huddled closer around her in anticipation with curious eyes. Bright white light formed on her palm illuminating the hobbits faces. Skylar grinned before casting the ball of light towards Pippin. He stumbled back in shock when the light hit him and was seemingly floating on him.

"W-what?" He turned in circles looking at the ball following his movements in surprise. Skylar gave a chuckle.

"That's called Magelight. Quite useful if you find yourself in the dark." She laughed with the others as Pippin who was now running around the group trying to lose the ball of light. "Don't worry Pip, it will fade soon."

"I think it suits you Pippin, now we know where you are at all times. Save us some trouble won't it Mr Frodo?" Sam joked placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts.

"That was beautiful." He breathed. _Beautiful eh?_ Skylar straightened up.

"You are the first, to call it that. Most of the time, practising magic is shunned upon where I came from." She looked down at the hobbits.

"Why is that?" Asked Frodo, eyes full of curiosity. Skylar hummed in response, thoughts drifting back to Skyrim. The ridicule she experienced when she was apart of the College of Winterhold, the hostility from the people when they saw her in her robes or wielding magic. Only the children, purest of hearts didn't view her or any other with hatred or suspicion, only curiosity and wonder.

She shrugged. "They don't trust magic. Well more apprehensive about it really, after all magic is associated with death and destruction."

She expected the hobbits to be wary of her or even scared after hearing about it. But what she got was now four very determined and curious hobbits who shuffled even closer.

"Can you show us?" She bit back a smile. _How remarkable._

* * *

"Frodo my dear boy, I was just looking for you…" Gandalf paused and did a double take as he approached the group.

The hobbits were in a wide circle playing what seems to be fetch with a large transparent wolf in the middle, taking turns to throw a stick for the creature to catch.

He stammered a little, taking a few cautious steps towards the group when he spotted Skylar. She was at the edge of the group, hands was coloured with the familiar purple for when he first witness her magic.

So this was her doing he thought as he watched them cheer as the ghostly wolf leap up in the air. It snatched the stick mid air before landing in front of Sam who carefully took the stick from it's maw and boldly patted the top of the wolf's head whilst trying to refrain from jumping up and down in giddily excitement.

A smile made its way onto his face as he leaned against his staff watching the hobbits have the time of their lives with the person he summoned from the other realm. One part of him believed he made the right decision, bringing in a stranger into their dire need of reinforcement would surely be a massive advantage in future fights,but a small part of him was sceptical if the mage was to be trusted at all with the vital information.

It will be dangerous if it were to end up in the wrong hands.

He cleared his throat announcing his presence.

"You too Skylar, we must make haste, they will be arriving soon."

With the news of more people arriving, he got the attention of the hobbits and the mage.

"Who?" Frodo asked whilst making his way towards the wizard, while Skylar dispelled the familiar to much of the remaining hobbits disappointment.

"The council of course. They are to decide what happens to the ring. Come." Frodo and Skylar followed the wizard. Skylar noticed with the mention of the ring, Frodo lost his earlier cheerfulness. She watched as he gripped his shirt underneath his collar with a frown on his face and narrowed eyes.

 _So that's where he's keeping it._

"We coming too!"

Skylar covered up a chuckle as she heard Gandalf gave a groan before turning towards the three hobbits that were left.

"Only Frodo and Skylar are being summoned. The rest of you are to remain here. This is a closed meeting." Gandalf ordered. He stared them down making sure they will not object. A moment of silence has passed and they knew this time, he was serious. He gave a small nod before swiftly turning around and walking off with Frodo and Skylar in tow, completely missing the looks the remaining three hobbits gave to each other.

* * *

Skylar was in awe at the estate as they were walking towards their destination for the meeting. She hasn't been to this side of the estate before, it was more elegant and tranquil. The corridor they were walking through was open and had the view of the distant waterfalls, the gardens down below and the surrounding woods.

She was so engrossed in the sights that she didn't hear the approach of a person until she bumped into him who rounded the corner at the same time as her causing her to stumble back.

"Watch where you are going boy." The man growled brushing and straightening his clothes.

"My apologies sir." She quickly apologised bowing slightly. He gave a scoff before storming off in a rush. She eyed his retreating figure. A sword strapped to his hips, shield on his back and leather armour with chain mail underneath.

 _A soldier,_ Skylar thought as she straightened up. _So these are the ones._

"That was rude of him." Frodo said, his voice snapping her out of her thoughts as she looked down at the hobbit beside her. "You are clearing a woman and he too should have apologised." Frodo grumbled crossing his arms. Skylar gave the young hobbit a smile before ruffling his hair.

"Ah maybe because I have my hood up, people can't tell who I am."

"I like it with your hood down. You have lovely hair." Skylar laughed as Frodo's face grew a few shades of pink.

"With the situation we are going into, I'm going to keep my identity concealed for the time being. I am going in as just Gandalf's apprentice, just the little old unnoticeable me." She smiled as she adjusted her hood.

"Frodo, Skylar, it is time." Gandalf announced. She sensed Frodo tense up beside her. Skylar nodded at Gandalf before placing a reassuring hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"Shall we?"

* * *

 _Apologies that this took me along time. I was mostly busy with work so didnt have time. I want to say a big thank you to all the favourites and followers, shows me that people are interested plus motivates me into writing more XD_

 _The next chapter I think will take me a long time since it is part of the main scene so I will be using that as reference alot so advance apologies._

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
